Sleeping with the Enemy
by brighteyes716
Summary: Wendy never went home and has been in Neverland for several years. When Peter is away, she is kidnapped by Hook's men. Will she stay aboard the Jolly Roger? Or return to Peter and the Lost Boys? Bad summary, but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: This is my first fanfiction story, so please read and review. I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters and all that stuff**

I brushed my long dark hair over and over again, sighing as I stared at Peter's picture. He and the rest of the Lost Boys had gone to visitmy brothers and I had chosen to stay behind and

watch over the house. At this point, I couldn't remember why I'd chosen to stay behind, they were _my_ brothers after all, but Peter hadn't questioned my decision. My reflection in the

vanity mirror was the only company I'd havefor a while, the thought made me sigh again. Finally, when my waves of thick hair were entirely untangled, I walked over to the bed Peter and

I shared. Until recently he and I had had a relationship like that of siblings, but that had changed and it was decided that the twins had grown quite a bit and should have separate beds. I

was the only one opposed to the change, but they were right, thirteen year old boyswere too old to share that small bunk. I laid down and quickly drifted to sleep, something that was so

much easier to do without seven rambunctious teenage boys around.

As soon as I woke up I knew something was wrong. Without opening my eyes, I listened for any strange noises, Peter had enemies and itwasn't unlikely that they'd stumbled upon our

treehouse.

It was then that I heard the whispering, "When is she going to wake up?"

"Shut your trap, you impatient oaf."

"Why don't we just take her prisoner?"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw exactly what I had feared most, pirates. The entire crew was here it seemed, even their captain, Peter's mortal enemy, Hook. They hadn't noticed that I

was awake yet, so, thinking it would give me an advantage, I swiftly stood up.

I was greeted solely by the captain, whose leering eyes looked me over as he spoke, "Ah Wendy? Is that you? How you've grown, quite a pretty little thing you are now. You've certainly-

developed since I last saw you."

"Yes, it is me. Of course I've grown, it's been five years Hook, though I can't say I've missed you," I said with a glare.

"Enough pleasantries, I did not come all this way to chat-where is Peter?"

"He is not here and will not be back for several days I'd imagine. He's off visiting my brothers," I tried not to let my voice crack as I spoke or comment on the captain's stares.

The 19 year old captain spoke in a mischevious voice, "Well now, that's quite a pity...I was hoping to see him, but I guess we'll have to make do with you."

With a snap of his fingers a few of his men rushed at me, ripping my thin nightgown off and holding me down on the bed. It was at this moment I noticed the green eyed boy, he looked to

be about a year older than me and had a discernable look of sympathy on his face, he seemed so out of place.

I didn't have much time to observe though because Hook spoke again, "Get her ready."

Suddenly several teenage mouths were all over my breasts and hands drifted between my legs. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, despite the fear building inside me. After a few

minutes, the handsome captain had removed his clothes, revealing himself to me.

He was about to enter me when I once again noticed those sympathetic green eyes, "Wait!" I shouted, "I will cooperate if you will come here," I pointed at the person whom those pine

tree colored eyes belonged to.

I'm not sure what I was thinking really, but he seemed as if he'd be willing to comfort me through this ordeal and I desperately needed someone by my side. With a glare from Hook, my

sympathizer walked quickly over to me and knelt by my head.

"Go on. Kiss me," I said, the first of my orders being directed at Hook and the second at Green Eyes. Both complied, and at the same moment that I received a more tender kiss than

imaginable, the captains cock tore through me.

"Not a virgin I see, who on earth have you been fooling around with my dear?" He pounded into me relentlessly until he finally shuddered and groaned. I looked into those sympathetic

and now lust-filled, green eyes once more before blacking out...

I awoke vaguely aware of the fact that I was being carried. I rationalized that after I had passed out the captain had decided to take me prisoner (most likely until Peter's return, surrender,

and everything else the captain was always pursuing). Upon opening my eyes I saw that I was being carried by none other than my green eyed pirate, who hadn't noticed I was awake.

My English-bred manners immediately kicked in, "Hello, I'm Wendy. I don't believe we've been introduced."

Obviously startled, it took him a second to come up with a response, "No I don't think we have, I'm Zachary."

His eyes never left mine as he spoke and I forced out hardly more than a whisper, "Pleased to meet you."

His only response was a chuckle. We continued on through the woods, silent as he carried me.

After a few minutes I spoke again, "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" he asked with an adorable confused expression.

"Helping me-erm-get through that whole ordeal earlier," I replied meekly.

"Oh, that," he grimaced and continued, "you shouldn't be thanking me. What we did in there was wrong, I'm surprised you don't hate me."

Why didn't I hate him? I had every reason to, but something about him-I just couldn't bring myself to be even remotely angry. At that moment I wanted to do nothing more than express

my gratitude to this kind stranger, though I had no idea how. I don't think I was thinking clearly by any means, with adrenaline still pumping through my veins from my recent attack. It

was then that he stepped over a fallen tree limb, bringing his erection into my back. I realized that he was probably the only one who hadn't used back at the tree house, and though his

body had wanted to, he had resisted.

"Oh I reallymust thank you properly," I said seductively, at this point very clear on how I was going to repay him.

"And how would you propose to do that," he stammered.

"Well, I could take care of that lovely erection you have," I replied, simultaneously climbing of his arms.

"I don't think you sho-," was all he managed to get out as I engulfed his purplish head in my mouth. As I began to lick him he stopped his protests, "Oh, Wendy." I smiled as he began to

gently thrust into my mouth. He thrusted harder and harder until he warned me of his impending climax and moments later, groaned in pleasure.

Sighing embarassedly, he said, "I don't know what to say except for thank you." Giggling, I kissed his head one last time before tucking it back in his pants and climbing back into his

arms, it was very lucky that I'd had plenty of practice with Peter.

"Why are you so nice?" I asked quietly, once we had started walking again.

"Well not all pirates are heartless and horrible," he laughed.

"But you looked like you pitied me earlier, the rest of them were all too willing to rape me."

He sighed and nodded, "That was wrong, I have a conscience unlike some of them, but they've also been with Hook much longer than I have. I understand them though, you are very

pretty."

"Thank you, I do believe you are the kindest pirate I've ever met," I trembled slightly, snuggled against the pirate's chest and stayed there as we finally approached the massive pirate ship.

I ignored the stares from the other pirates as Zachary crossed the deck and entered a small room with me still in his arms.

Laying me on the bed and hesitantly kissing my forehead he said, "Stay here, I'm going to go talk to the captain." I sleepily responded with an "Ok" and laid back on the pillows, pleased

with the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed like forever that Zachary was gone, and when he finally came back I was happy to see him even in my now delirious state . I had no idea why I was so attached to him, but I

chose not to fight it. When he took a seat next to me, I wrapped my limbs tightly around his muscular body. I ran my hands through his dark, wavy hair and pulled his head towards mine.

I kissed him, obviously not thinking clearly, until he suddenly pulled away, "Wait. Hold on," he said firmly and sat me back on the bed on the bed.

Utterly exhausted, I still managed to realize what I'd done in the last hour, "Oh I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that-and what I did earlier! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Of course nothing's wrong, you're just a little tired and probably in shock," he replied, reassuringly stroking my cheek, "I only stopped you because I forgot to tell you the

news."

He pushed my hair behind my ear before continuing, "I talked to the captain about you, and he's decided to consider having you be my guest instead of being his prisoner."

Despite Zachary's broad smile, I was confused, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well that means that - if you were alright with it - you would stay here in my room, with me, instead of being chained up in Hook's suite and being raped by him when he pleases."

I hugged Zachary tightly, "Of course I would rather stay here with you! I feel oddly safe with you," I looked up in time to see that adorable dimpled smile again.

"Great, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said shyly, "Well then tomorrow you'll have breakfast with the captain, and after that he'll decide."

We laid down together, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. With my head on his chest and his hand stroking my hair I fell asleep with my new acquaintance.

I woke up with an amazing sensation emanating from my pussy. Zach's warm tongue was lapping at my wet cunt as his fingers played with my hard nipples. His skilled tongue circled my clit a few times then plunged deep into my

cunt.

"Oh god," I moaned pulling his head closer, "that feels so good." He stopped for a second to smile up at me before proceeding to bend back down and suck on my clit. I subconciously began to hump his face, "Yes yes yes." I was

about to cum when he removed his hands from my breasts and shoved three fingers deep into my pussy. That set me off. I moaned loudly as I shuddered uncontrollably and Zachary lapped up the juices that were now flowing

freely from my cunt. Once my climax had ended and he was satisfied, Zach climbed up the bed to give me a tender kiss.

"That was amazing," I gasped and then blushed.

He chuckled, kissed me again, and said, "You look so beautiful-um-I just wanted to return the favor, after yesterday you know. I would have let you sleep longer, but you need to get dressed for breakfast with the captain."

He pointed to a sapphire colored dress hanging on the door, "It matches your eyes perfectly," he kissed me again in his shy way and rose.

"Where are you going?" I asked before letting out a sleepy yawn.

"I have to get to work," he smiled cheerfully, "Get dressed and walk straight across the deck to the captains quarters, and come find me as soon as he makes a decision." And with a final kiss he left me alone to prepare. Yawning

again, I stood up slowly and started to get ready. I removed my tattered nightgown and replaced it with panties and a corset that could barely contain my breasts. I slid into the sapphire colored silk dress and studied myself in the

mirror. Zachary had been right, the dress matched my eyes perfectly. It complimented all of the best parts of my body and I smiled at my reflection. After brushing through the tangles in my wavy hair, I stepped barefoot out onto

the deck. The crew was already busy at work, but that didn't stop them from turning to look at me as I walked towards the captain's quarters. After several winks and chuckles from the leering pirates, I realized that they all must

have heard my moans earlier. Blushing, I walked faster, my eyes set on the door to Hook's suite. I reached the door in seconds, knocked twice, and was summoned room I entered was beautiful and at the end of a long

mahogany table covered in food, sat the handsome, though intimidating, captain.

I curtsyed nervously and said, "Good morning Captain."

"Ah Wendy won't you come and sit by me?"

I complied, keeping eye contact as I moved around the side of the table and sat down, "So you and that Zachary boy huh?" he asked as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Yes," I said confidently.

I waited for him to respond and when he didn't I continued, "I think that I could be extremely cooperative if I was with someone I'm comfortable with, and I'm comfortable with Zachary."

"Really? Are you sure?" Hook asked and I nodded in response.

"I would really enjoy your company though, I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on," he said as his hand took mine.

I pulled my hand away, "I'm sorry captain, but to tell you the truth I'd rather stay with Zachary. He doesn't seem to mind the idea either."

Hook chuckled, "No need to defend yourself, I suppose you can stay with the boy if you really want to, though I am a bit disappointed."

"Really?" I hadn't expected this meeting to go so well and had a sudden urge to hug the captain.

"Of course, who could say no to that darling face of yours? You really have become quite a gorgeous young woman, Wendy. I need to do some work, so you may go now." With a curtsy and a thank you I practically sprinted out of

his quarters. I scanned the deck for Zachary and finally spotted him on an upper level reading a map.

I ran up the stairs, "Zachary, Zachary!" I yelled. He caught me in his arms as I rushed to him.

Wrapping my arms around him, I gave him the good news, "Hook agreed to let me stay with you!"

He stared into my eyes as if to tell if I was lying, "Really?" "Yes!" He lifted me with ease and spun me around before setting me down for a kiss. We kissed as if we were alone on the deck, the sea breeze whipping around us.

"Uh-hum," another pirate cleared his throat, bringing us back to reality. We reluctantly broke apart still beaming and both of us blushing.

"Well that's fantastic news! I just have to get some work done and then we can take the dinghy over to the lagoon," Zachary told me excitedly and with a quick peck on my forehead he sent me off. We had connected so quickly, it

was as if we had known each other for years, a fact that very apparently made both of us uncomfortable, but happy.

Zachary rowed with ease as I laid in the sun on the dinghy.

My curiosity overtook me suddenly, "Tell me about yourself."

Obviously pleased that I wanted to get to know him he replied without hesitation, "Well I grew up in an orphanage just outside of Sydney, I was abandoned as a toddler. And I lived there until about a year ago when Hook picked

me up. That's how he gets new recruits, he simply collects them boys orphanages all around the world. He taught me the ways of a pirate and has been like an older brother to me ever since. I have a better life here than I ever did

in Australia."

I thought for a minute before I responded, "I guess that explains why we've never met, I've been here for five years and haven't seen Hook since I first got here really. Peter leaves me behind when he goes to fight-"

Zachary winced when I mentioned Peter's name, "How can you stand him? He's a carefree bastard who left you behind as bait for Hook! Doesn't he know what could happen to you? We violated and kidnapped you Wendy! He should've known!"

I shot up in a second, moving to his side to soothe him, "Shh shh, I know, I know. Peter can be hard to handle, but he's been my brother for five years and he really does care about me."

Zachary looked me in the eyes, calmed by my stroking hands, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I just hate him so much I mean, how could he leave something as precious as you behind? I'm sorry, why don't you tell me

about yourself?"

I continued to stroke his cheek, "I'm originally from London. 5 years ago, my brothers and I sort of ran away with Peter one night and came here. He showed us around and this place was more amazing than any we'd ever seen. I

became fast friends with the Indian princess, Tiger Lily, but Tinker Bell, Peter's fairy, really hated me for a time. After a little while my brothers were ready to go home to my parents, but I wasn't, they weren't the ones facing

getting married-growing up. So, they left and I became the first Lost Girl, I was a mother to the Lost Boys and a sister to Peter. The first time I met Hook was when he kidnapped me, when my brothers were still here. I almost

died, he almost forced me to walk the plank, but Peter rescued me. That's about it I suppose." Our happy mood had returned as we rowed into mermaid lagoon. The mermaids had moved to a different bay for the summer, so we

had the lagoon to ourselves. I stood up and shed my petticoat while avoiding eye contact with Zachary. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes still roaming.

"Going for a swim," I replied simply, and with a nervous giggle I dove into the clear water.

Floating on my back I saw him still watching me and asked, "Aren't you coming?" I stifled a giggle as I watched him tear his shirt off and dive in in less than 20 seconds.

"Well hello," I half-whispered as he swam up to me.

After swimming for a while, we moved onto shore and continued to share stories of our times in Neverland, cuddled in the warm sand until he decided it was time to go back. We whispered back and forth as he rowed and I lay

contentedly with my head in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days pretty much went the same way, I started my day with breakfast with Hook, and Zachary and I spent all of his free time together. I

spent most of my time wandering the decks and staring out on the open sea. I had been with the pirates for a week the morning I woke up early.

Neither the pirates nor the sun had risen yet, but I had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong today. I laid there thinking of possibilities

and drawing shapes on Zachary's chest with my fingers until he woke up.

"Hello there, sleepyhead," I whispered, kissing his nose.

"Hey, what're you doing up so early?" he asked with a yawn.

"I'm not sure, I think I might have had a nightmare or something, but I can't remember," I didn't know why I was worried and I certainly didn't want to

worry him for no reason.

Once it was actually time to get up, I got dressed and walked across the deck to the captain's quarters as usual.

I knocked on Hook's door, "Come in," his voice came through the thick wood.

I entered and as usual the handsome captain was seated at the head of the long table, but today there was no feast, only a large platter of strawberries.

"Good morning, Captain," I curtseyed for him.

"Good morning, Wendy," he replied and flashed a white smile at me.

I took my usual seat and, staring at the strawberries, I asked, "Not hungry today Captain?"

"I thought a light breakfast would be nice," he paused, smiled, and continued, "Wendy, did you know that strawberries are an aphrodisiac?"

"No I did not," I tried to hide my bewilderment, what was he trying to do?

He looked directly into my eyes, his steely grey eyes piercing mine, "Yes, they're part of a selective group of foods that are intended to induce

arousal."

I was puzzled and began to eat the strawberries to avoid having to come up with a response, it didn't matter what he thought they would do, I just

wanted to remain silent. He watched me intently, a mischievous look spreading across his face.

When I finally stopped eating, he quietly said, "Wendy, stand up and come to me." Reluctantly, I pushed my chair back and stood up. As I started

walking, I started to notice all of the attractive aspects of Hook. His mesmerizing eyes, the faint remains of facial hair that he shaved daily, the tousled

coal black waves of his hair (only cropped so much as the curls in front occasionally fell across his forehead), his muscular build, I could have gone

on and on. When I reached him, he took my hands and gently pulled me closer, until we were just a few inches apart. With me standing and him

sitting, his head came to just under my breasts. His eyes stayed on mine, but his hands roamed, pushing my long hair behind my shoulders and coming

down my shoulders until they reached the visible top halves of my breasts.

"Wendy, you really have grown up into such a gorgeous young woman. You have a perfect face: captivating eyes and luscious lips; your hair is beautiful and your figure is

tantalizing."

His hands traced my breasts lazily and one moved under my skirt to rub me through my panties.

Suddenly filled with lust, I moaned and said, "Captain, I think you were right about those strawberries."

He chuckled and began to pull my breasts out of my dress and corset. My eyelids slid closed as he leaned in and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh captain-wait stop!" I pushed his head away from me and stepped backwards.

"What's the matter Wendy?" he seemed oddly amused by my reaction.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong," I accused, "I chose Zachary over you and then I almost let you seduce me!"

I shoved my breasts back into my dress and backed farther away from him.

He sat smiling for a second and then began to clap, "Very good! You passed!"

"Passed?" now I was completely confused, this man was no doubt the personification of a tornado.

"Yes, well you see, Zachary is like a little brother to me, I had to make sure you weren't going to be an issue I'd have to resolve," he said sincerely.

"Oh, well then I suppose I should say thank you, for protecting him I mean," I stammered.

"My pleasure! You may take your leave now."

His dismissals were always sudden, it was almost as if he had carefully planned every meeting and once his plan had been followed through he sent me off.

"You know Captain, it's quite endearing how much you care for your crew," I said to him, I thought he should know how he appeared to the non-crew member.

"Thank you, your Peter could never see that. We both created families for our boys, but he taught his differently than I taught mine and thinks his way is the only way. It's nice,

how perceptive you are Wendy."

With a smile and a curtsey I left feeling a little dazed and more than a little horny. Walking across the deck I quickly forgot about Hook's little test and began to plan. I figured

that when the lunch bell rang in an hour I could grab Zachary for a quick romp, I nearly sprinted the rest of the way to our room. I quickly removed my petticoat and panties and

rushed out the door just as the bell rang. I saw Zachary walking towards the galley and ran to him.

I whispered in his ear before he had the chance to greet me, "I need your hard cock in me now!"

His face immediately brightened and he followed me to a small hallway beneath the deck where I knew there was a possibility we could get caught.

"Here?" he asked nervously, obviously aware of the possibility as well. My only response was yanking his breeches down and beginning to bring his cock to life.

"Okay okay I'm ready darling, are you?" he panted.

"Yes, yes just put it in me!" I was growing impatient.

He pushed me face-first towards the wall to fuck me from behind. He pushed in slowly, but I wasn't going to wait, I shoved myself back onto his member and he soon caught on.

He began to pound hard and fast into me, his hands held me by my breasts and pinched my nipples every time I moaned. The hallway was filled with the sound of our activities,

and I got more turned on as I imagined someone finding us. We didn't even attempt to keep our voices down as we climaxed together.

He slid out of me slowly and I turned around and kissed him hard, "Thank you," I said, "I really needed that."

His only response was a chuckle.

The next morning, a knock on the door woke me. I turned and seeing that Zachary was already gone, I stood up to see who it was.

Ronnie, a pirate who was originally from the US, stood there looking quite frazzled, "Miss, the captain told me to beg your forgiveness as he will not be able to have breakfast

with you this morning. He and a few others are out-on an excursion."

"Thank you Ronnie," I said slowly. An excursion? What kind of excursion? And why did Zachary have to go with him? I walked to the open bureau that contained another new

dress, lilac colored this time. Hook had only one rule for me, I wasn't allowed to wear the same dress twice. I wasn't exactly sure where he kept getting them or why he had made

this rule in the first place though. I slipped it on before exiting the room to go to the upper deck.

Ronnie had said that a few men had gone, but I only saw five on deck which meant 25, including Hook, had gone, nearly the entire crew. The salty breeze blew my hair gently as

I stared out on the open sea. Maybe Peter was home and they were going to fight him, or maybe they were going to kidnap Tiger Lily again. She was a dear friend and the same

age as me, it might be nice to have company, but Lily shouldn't be taken away from her family again as she had when I had first arrived in Neverland. I decided to stop assuming

things about it and went to find Ronnie and get some answers.

I spotted him on the lower deck and practically ran up to him, "Ronnie, where has everyone gone? What kind of excursion were they going on?" I asked him.

He hesitated and then spoke, "Miss, I'm sorry, but I was ordered not to give you details. They'll be back soon though, don't you worry." Ronnie was too sweet to be badgered,

but my curiosity needed to be satisfied.

I took a step closer to him and batted my eyes a few times, "Please won't you tell me?" His breath hitched visibly before he responded, "I really mustn't."

I rolled my shoulders back, forcing my chest to stick out, and let my mouth form a pout, "I think you could, Ronnie dear, for me." His eyes lowered to my chest where they

stayed for a moment before he looked away from me altogether. Frustrated, I took another step closer to him, so that my body lightly pressed against his and leaned my head

forward to his ear.

Brushing my lips against his jaw I whispered, "Please Ronnie? For me?"

He shuddered and backed away quickly before saying three words that caused my own breath to hitch, "Peter's back, Miss."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***** Here's chapter 4! Please enjoy! If you like the story ( or if you don't) or if you have any suggestions or questions, please review! - brighteyes716*****

A few excruciatingly long hours later, Zachary walked into our quarters. He looked absolutely exhausted and had a cut above his right eyebrow and a bruise on his cheek.

"Darling what happened to you?" I asked as I sat him down and rushed to get the bandages from his desk.

"Nothing, I'm fine Wendy, I promise. Please don't worry about me," he replied wearily as he laid back on the bed.

I leaned over him and quickly bandaged his bleeding forehead, "Zachary, where were you today?"

His eyes were closed and I thought he had fallen asleep, but a few moments later he spoke quietly, "We-we went to see Peter."

So he was home, "Why?"

Zachary's breathing changed from even to erratic, "Hostage negotiations," he murmured.

"What? You're just going to send me away? Just like that? Peter comes home and everything just goes back the way it was? I thought-" I couldn't finish, tears fell from my eyes. I was so

confused-so hurt, I thought he felt the way I did, I'd even thought Hook had started to care, but apparently I was mistaken. Zachary heard my sniffling and sat up to pull me to him, and I

curled up in his arms by reflex.

"I'm not sending you anywhere. Hook claims that he'll only give you back if Peter surrenders to him. He's being a bastard, trying to give you back and he doesn't even really want you to go,"

he stroked my hair as he spoke.

"Oh god, doesn't he know what he's done? Peter won't consider surrendering to him so they'll come for me now, ambush the ship! What if you get hurt?" by now I was frantic.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I'll be fine, no-_we'll_ be fine. I promise," he whispered.

"No, no! We must hide until after the ambush! Peter will do anything to get me back! He's completely irrational and won't even hesitate to hurt you to save me."

Zachary frowned, "If he didn't want to lose you, he shouldn't have left you." I hugged him close, I loved Peter and the Lost boys, but there was no way I could leave Zachary. I just hoped

Peter wouldn't follow through with my prediction, that for once he'd think before acting.

A few days later, I was sound asleep when Zach began to shake my shoulder, "Wendy, Wendy you need to wake up. Wendy something's wrong." It wasn't until the last few words that I heard

the shouts and groans. Suddenly the door burst open, I immediately clasped my hands around Zachary's neck and buried my face in his bare chest, hiding myself from the unknown danger.

"Wendy?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned my head toward the doorway, "Peter?" I asked quietly. I slowly unclasped my hands and got off the bed, I tried to approach Peter and stay close to Zachary at the same time, just in

case Peter had it in his head to attack.

"Oh Wendy," Peter said happily as he rushed to me. He wrapped his arms around my nude form and I heard the bed creak as Zachary stood up behind me. Realizing that I wasn't embracing

him in return, Peter soon backed away, with a puzzled and hurt expression on his face-I nearly broke down right then. Zachary took this opportunity to take a defensive stance in front of me.

Peter looked miserable and then very, very angry, "Wendy what's going on? Why were you in bed, naked, with him? Did he hurt you?"

"Peter, Peter you need to call off the ambush. I don't want anyone getting hurt, once you've done that I'll explain everything," I replied. Peter silently turned and walked out of the room.

He quickly stopped the fighting, returned, and shut the door behind him, "Now would you please explain what's going on and why Hook's first mate is acting so defensive?" Zachary _was_ being

extremely protective and stood by my side.

"Peter, while you were gone-well you know I was kidnapped, but I wasn't really a prisoner, I was more of a guest. Zachary here, he's been so kind to me and-and we-Peter, I love you and the boys dearly, you must know that. For these past few years you've been everything to me and I really felt at home with you and the boys, but you've changed-I've changed, I cannot come home with you," I spoke slowly and quietly.

Peter looked utterly distressed, "What do you mean you can't come home? Wendy I've come to rescue you, just like the last time Hook took you! I'm sorry, but I thought you'd be a little

happier to see me! Don't you remember anything Wendy? You're my sister and so much more. What'd they do? Rape and brainwash you or threaten you?"

"Don't you get it you moron? You _left_ her behind as bait for Hook, you _left_ her and you had to know that she'd be vulnerable! Why would she want to go back with you?" Zachary practically

screamed at Peter.

"And why exactly do you think you have the right to speak for her? You fuck her and now you presume you own her? You're a fucking rapist!" Peter screamed back.

"You bastard! I'm no rapist! I tried to save her from all of that!"

I'd heard enough, and this was escalating far too much, "Stop it! It's no use screaming at each other! I've made my decision, Peter I'm sorry, but I think you should go now, I'll come and visit

soon, I promise," I moved to hug Peter goodbye, but he jerked away and stalked off through the door.

"I made the right choice, I know that. I couldn't ever leave you, but I can't help but feel a little guilty, he's never been this angry with me before," I whispered to Zachary.

He stroked my hair gently and pulled me closer to him, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Let's go talk to Hook, he'll have good advice." We walked across the deck to Hook's door

and Zachary knocked twice.

"Come in," the voice came through the door. We entered silently and Zach kept his arm around my waist as we walked alongside the great table.

"Hook, we have a situation to handle," Zachary began.

"Yes, you see I would very much like to stay and live here with you all, but I don't want to be kept from Peter and the Lost Boys," I explained.

Hook nodded slightly, "Well my dear, since you've come to like it here so much you may stay. About you seeing Peter, I guess it would be alright if you went to visit him once in a while, if you

promise to give me more freedom during our little meetings. It really is the least I could do after you ended that skirmish, you probably saved the lives of a few of my men."

"It was no difficult task Captain, and lives needed to be preserved on both sides. But really? You'd let me see them? Oh thank you!" I stood up and moved to Hook. I quickly kissed his cheek

and returned to Zachary's side. He thanked Hook as well before we left to return to his quarters.

"You do know that I love you right? That's why I could never leave you," I said to him as I undressed for the night, he'd looked troubled all day long and I thought maybe he needed to be put at ease.

He watched me carefully, "I know. It's just-what did Peter mean by 'sister and much more'?"

I sighed and moved to the bed, knowing I'd have to admit what I'd blocked out of my mind for some time now, "Well, a few months ago Peter and I went to the lake to bathe-and he told me

he wanted to teach me something. I had no idea what he was doing until he put his member in me. I was only thirteen when I came here you know, so naive, I hadn't been taught the ways

of the world yet. I shut my emotions off, thinking only of keeping Peter happy, he had been the center of my world for a long time. It meant so much to him, I mean he's been a horny

teenage boy for a decade and I haven't even finished puberty. It eventually was getting to be too much, I hardly could call my body mine by the time I met you, but I didn't know I could

enjoy that aspect of life until I met you."

"Thank you for telling me-I remember now, at the treehouse Hook said you weren't a virgin," he whispered and I could tell he was still thinking hard, "We're taking the day off tomorrow,

Hook wants to take a crew trip to Mermaid Lagoon," he said a few minutes later.

I laid my head against his chest, "That sounds fun, but the mermaids are back aren't they?"

"Yes, which is probably why Hook wants to go, he's looking for a new mistress. He was going to have you, but since that didn't happen he's been a bit horny recently."

"But I thought our agreement meant that our meetings would be more intimate."

"Ah yes, but according to the pirate code, he cannot claim you completely."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We had arrived at the shores of the lagoon not minutes ago and already the pirates were swimming and flirting with the beautiful mermaids. They were extremely attractive, with long flowing hair and long and thin forms.

Hook grabbed my wrist gently, "Let's go for a walk shall we?" I followed him along the beach and listened to the captain intently, "Wendy, I've found that I quite enjoy your company and I do enjoy having you with us, but I must ask what your intentions are with my first mate."

I thought for a moment before speaking, "Well Captain, I must say that I have no malicious intentions. All I know is that I may very well be in love with Zachary, and trust me I do appreciate your concern."

"I'm sorry to have to ask, you must know how protective I am of my men by now, and Zachary is like a brother to me. He's not as strong as he seems Wendy, he wouldn't handle you leaving him well," the captain told me, quite obviously embarrassed to show so much affection for one of his crew-members.

I forced a smile, "I understand Captain, I really do. I'd never hurt him, and I hope you can believe me when I say that."

He nodded and we walked silently back to the main beach. As we arrived, I heard Hook gasp beside me and then clear his throat as to seem like nothing had happened. I scanned the beach and soon spotted the scene that had shocked the captain. Zachary was laying on the sand with a mermaid fully on top of him-Arabella. I would know her anywhere. She was the gorgeous mermaid who had tried to drown me on my first day in Neverland. She had hated the fact that Peter had taken a liking to me and now she was stealing Zachary. I rushed over to them, my heart pounding, and pushed her off of him.

"You better get your skinny little ass back in that lagoon," I growled at Arabella, "And you! How could you?" I was crying as I screamed at Zachary.

He stood up quickly and reached for me, but I jerked away, "Wendy-it's not what you think-"

I didn't listen, I couldn't make myself, so instead I turned and sprinted into the woods. I knew my way around Neverland and soon made it to the waterfall I had been to with Peter many times before. I slid my dress off, but kept my underclothes on as I stepped ankle-deep into the water. I took a deep breath and let my tears stream down my cheeks, my chest beginning to heave with sobs.

"Wendy?" a voice came through the trees and a figure stepped out of them. It was Peter, I'd never fail to recognize that sun-kissed mop of hair and array of freckles.

The familiar sight of him brought a smile to my face, "Oh Peter!" I rushed to him and hugged him tight, he hugged me back.

He eventually pulled me to a log and we sat down, he stroked my cheek gently and asked, "Wendy what're you doing here?" I started sobbing again and explained the whole ordeal.

Peter embraced me and spoke, "It probably was just a misunderstanding, you know how Arabella can be. She's feisty and she hates you, is it that hard to believe that your pirate was telling the truth?"

"I suppose not, but-"

"Trust your gut Wendy, I know you, you'll make the right decision."

* * *

Peter walked me back to the ship later that evening. We hugged and said our goodbyes before I climbed on board, my bare feet lightly padding along the dark wood of the ship.

I walked straight to Zachary's door and knocked quietly, "Come in," he said. Upon entering, I discovered him hunched over his desk, his forehead against the dark wood. I knew then I'd made the right decision, Peter had been right.

"Hello," I spoke in a half-whisper.

He immediately stood up and turned to face me, eyes wide and filled with emotion, "You're back!" He ran over to me and hugged me as if he'd never let go.

"I'm sorry, I realize that I went a little overboard earlier. I was just extremely upset by what I saw and I didn't even give you a chance to explain," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his torso, his body heat warming me.

He kissed my forehead, "Don't fret, I know what it looked like. I'm just glad that you're back, I thought for sure that you'd gone back to live with Peter and that I'd never see you again."

"Peter's why I came back. I met him at the falls and he convinced me to come back," I said and added, "He's not all bad."

Zachary pulled me into a kiss and then replied, "Remind me to thank him the next time I see him."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as Zachary shut the door behind him, heading out to the deck. I slipped my corset and panties on before heading to the bureau to see today's dress. It was beautiful, a light turquoise color that brought out my eyes and went perfectly with my skin tone. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked out to the deck. Today was the day Hook would have his way with me, the price I had to pay to visit the Lost Boys regularly. I was anxious, my heartbeat quick and my stomach wrenching. The ship was bustling and chaotic as usual on days we were at sea, so I had to cross carefully, making sure I stayed out of the pirates' way. I knocked twice on Hook's door and I was summoned inside.

The first thing I noticed was that there was no food on the table, but Hook still sat at the end. He was dressed more simply than I'd ever seen him, in the same white shirt and tan breeches as the other men.

"Come here Wendy," he spoke quietly. My bare feet padded against the wooden floor as I walked fairly quickly to him.

I reached him and he took my hands, looked me up and down, and said, "That color looks absolutely amazing on you, just as I imagined." He tucked some of my hair behind my ear,

"Thank you sir," I smiled slightly in an attempt to conceal my emotions, I couldn't let him see how frightened and guilty I felt. My thoughts were only of Zachary and how I was forcing him to share me, how I was causing him pain.

He stood up when I finished speaking and looked into my eyes, "Wendy, my dear, I'm going to kiss you now." And he did, his lips were smooth and his kiss a little rougher than Zachary's, but still enjoyable. No it wasn't enjoyable. It couldn't be. It wasn't right for me to enjoy this when Zachary was out there suffering, I wanted to suffer with him.

The captain pulled away and took my hand again to lead me to an adjoining room. The only piece of furniture in it was a large bed covered in blood red bedding, he pulled me until we were close to the bed and turned to face me, "Im going to undress you now."

I nodded as he moved me so that I was facing away from him and I listened carefully to the sound of his fingers unbuttoning each button on my dress. I wondered absentmindedly why he felt the need to inform me of his every action before he proceeded. As he finished, my dress fell to the floor in a pool around my feet and my breath hitched. I stepped out of it and again waited patiently as he unlaced my corset. He delicately lifted my arms to pull it off and finally turned me back around. He stared at my nude form, his expression unreadable and his stormy grey eyes now riddled with emotion.

"Captain, are you alright?" I asked quietly. He should have been fine, he should have been asking me if I was alright, if I wanted to change my mind, which I desperately did.

"The light in that treehouse did not do you justice my dear, you are truly beautiful," he replied, looking up at me from where he sat on the edge of the bed. Ever so gently, he laid me down in his place on the bed and stared down at me. His hands moved to my face, exploring it's contours, before continuing downward all the way to my knee. He took a deep breath and bent over to kiss me again. This time it was gentler, and sweeter. I screamed at myself in my head, I would _not_ enjoy a moment of this. Hook kissed along my jaw, down my collarbone before reaching my nipples which he sucked until they had grown hard. I moaned incoherently as mouth moved farther down, across my flat stomach and to my pantyline. Then he gently separated my legs and kneeled on the floor between them. He paused for a minute before reaching his tongue out to lick my slit over my panties.

"Ooohhh," I moaned despite myself. He smiled and began to remove my panties.

* * *

I walked out of Hook's quarters an hour later. I felt, well, dirty. I liked the Captain well enough, he could be sweet when he wanted to, but doing those sort of things with him wasn't something I enjoyed. My body may have been fine with it, but my mind was not and my gut was still wrenching, so much so that I nearly doubled over in pain. I found Zachary and swiftly dragged him into our room.

Sitting down on our little bed, I began to cry, "I won't do it ever again, please don't make me. Please tell him I can't-"

Zachary was by my side in an instant, enveloping me in his arms, making me safe once again, "Wendy, shh, shh it's alright. No one is going to make you do anything. Were you with Hook? Did he hurt you?"

I snuggled into his side, "No, he didn't hurt me. I just can't do it, I don't care if he won't let me see Peter, I won't do it."

"Ok, ok calm down. It's alright, I'll talk to him. Everything is going to be fine," he hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry, I just can't go through that again. I like Hook just fine, but doing that to you was nearly traumatic. When you talk to him, please tell him I'm sorry," my tears slowed.

"I will, don't you worry," Zachary said as he laid me down, "Why don't you rest for a while?" I sat up to kiss him and smiled as I laid back down. He gave my hand a squeeze and turned to go.

* * *

"Wendy?" Zachary asked, taking my hand.

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned, "How long was I asleep?"

He chuckled, "All day, you slept all the way through dinner."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! How did the talk with the Captain go?" I asked as I pulled him next to me, I needed him beside me, if only to feel his warmth and prescence.

"Well I explained your dilemma, and he felt terrible about it. He said you can go visit the Lost Boys anytime, without permission, but he would like to know when you leave, for your safety. He also wants to apologize to you formally," as he finished I kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked, a confused but pleased expression on his face.

"It was a thank you, I was very upset and you made everything better. I'm sorry I broke down on you this morning," I replied.

He pulled me into his arms and said, "It's no problem, I understand that it was hard for you to be disloyal, even though I knew about it. To tell you the truth I only agreed to it because I wanted you to be happy and be able to visit your brothers. So, was Hook better than me?" he chuckled at the end.

"Hmm I don't know, I'll need an example of your talents to compare the two of you accurately," I laughed and pulled him into another kiss. God, I loved this boy.


End file.
